Prophecy
by Mizuno Mouri
Summary: This is the opener for a large arc of mine called "Fates Befallen." You'll find the basis of the story in this short opener. This story is majorly AU. Just for you to know. It will contain yaoi, yuri, and all that good stuff in the future.


Prophecy

Prophecy

By Mizuno Mouri 

Notes: This is the first fic in an Arc of stories. It's the opener of the "Fates Befallen" Arc. Enjoy, because the next part is even better.

Disclaimers: I own nothing; I'm making nothing off of this. So don't sue ^^;; Gundam Wing is owned by more powerful people than myself. I wish I were one of them! The only thing I can claim are the original characters that appear in this story; the world I have also created is mine, deal. I make absolutely not money off of this.

Dedications: This is for my beloved, Nat. I miss you, lots.

"The sands of time pass ever so slowly. Never do they go by quickly, at least not for those who are immortal." An old figure hunched over a book on a pedestal. A roaring fire was in the same room, shadows danced across the wall. This figure was not as old as he seemed, in fact he was older, as old as time its self. He had been around along time, seen things come and go, deaths of many and few, wars of nations and skirmishes between neighboring towns. It had all come and gone and he still lived. Above all else, he wished for one thing, his death. 

Alas, this was not to come, he was kept alive, to live eternally for one person, to serve them and prophesize things for them. To keep them in the light and never the dark, he hated ever bit of it. The future was not to be known by others, it was only his gift and curse not someone else's. He couldn't stand to have his purpose exploited like this; he only wanted release. 

"Death hangs like a shadow, always behind me, but never brave enough to catch me." He murmured slightly over his book, looking up only slightly to the crackling fireplace and feeding the flames so they would not die. Tonight would be the night; he was going to tell of his newest prophecy. For tonight, he would tell of his own demise, the death of his Master, and the death of those who followed the evil whims of his Master. It would all be over soon after he made his prophecy; he knew it. The time was nigh. 

Another figure entered the room and walked over to the old man.

"Tell me, what is this latest prophecy you have for me?" The taller figure loomed over the man and paused to look over the book. The older gent pulled the book closed and turn to face the other.

"Are you prepared for what I have to say, even though you will not like it?" The old man smirked slightly. Without warning he was backhanded into the wall. Getting up slowly he growled at the other man.

"Do not beat around the bush. I remind you, you are under my control." The Master glared him down. The old man shook it all off and stepped toward the fireplace, letting his eyes phase out. Leaning heavily against it, he nodded to his Master and began his prophecy.

"Five spirits shall gather together. Uniting to form one strong bond of power. Air, Dark, Light, Fire, and Forest; five strong powers shall fight against the evil. From behind the Queen's shadow, the evil will step forward conquering all, or rather attempting. The evil shall fail when the five spirits all find their common ground and work as one. Thus the end of evil shall come and all of his cohorts." The old man's eyes came back into focus and he looked to his Master's face. Shock was written all over it. He couldn't help but smirk.

"Who are these five spirits? And how can I find them?" The Master's voice was edged with worry and fear. The old man once more smirked. Closing his eyes, he spoke softly once more.

"Darkness is fallen from the Air. Light appears in the most hexed of places. Air battles within himself for freedom. Fire searches for his lover the Forest, while Forest plays games of seduction with others. Water comes to greet them and forces them to realize their mistakes, " The old man sighed softly and continued on, "Their first task as one will be the fall of the seer and then the others will fall like dominos afterwards. Master…" The old man looked to his master.

"Yes, old one?" He raised an eyebrow slowly at the sudden stop.

"The rest is still clouded, I know not what else there is but that. Gomen nasai.*" He bowed and looked away, the Master simply nodded.

"Just as well. Least I know what to look out for. I must find this Water force and manipulate it to my whims…" the Master continued to murmur as he walked out of the room. 

The old man sighed and walked to the balcony of his small room. Looking out at the starry he looked and caught sight of the floating land of Atmos. That's where it was to begin. 'Darkness is fallen from Air.' As if one cue a shining light dropped from the sky and fell to the grounds below, perhaps towards the area of Saria, the desert lands. It was beginning, the beginning of the end. Fate would now play her hand and he, along with his Master, would die.

*Gomen nasai: I am very sorry.


End file.
